peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 TRIPPIEST Video Games!
PBG counts down the top 10 freakiest, weirdest, most trippy games he has ever played! Synopsis PBG only has one rule for this list. No musical / rhythm games because there are way too many. PBG spends 5 minutes to get into the mood, and returns confused, forgetting what he was talking about. 10. Katamari Damacy. This should be higher, but PBG has talked about this game so much that he didn't want to talk about it. PBG is tripping balls just looking at it! 9. Feel the Magic / Project Rub. PBG needs a nap and sleeps on a bench. PBG discusses how a blue haired guy tries to attract a girl by playing weird mini-games, and he shows off some of them. PBG considered turning the game off when a mini game involved getting goldfish out of a guy's stomach. It is similar to WarioWare, but PBG found it weird to run a girl for a long time. 8. Proteus. The game is beautiful. PBG likes the pixelated graphics and music. It makes it feel like a dream. Another PBG appears on the screen threatening PBG, and starts to count down. PBG tries to quit the video, and ends up outside. 7. Parappa the Rapper 2. PBG sings along with the Parappa the Rapper 2 intro, and is confused and walks off angrily. PBG breaks his rule for this game, because it is so unique. PBG lists the odd style of the game. It's a fun game. 6. Gameboy Camera. PBG gets a Gameboy camera. He thinks he will use it for every video from now on! The camera breaks. PBG throws his regular camera away, as he takes a photo of himself with the Gameboy camera. He puts character images on his photos. The game is also trippy with the strange visuals and weird music. There are also freaky faces hidden in the game. PBG shows the start menu daring the viewer to stare at it for 5 minutes without going crazy. 5. Geometry Wars. PBG loves Geometry Wars. The music really fits the game. PBG discusses the premise of the game. PBG starts floating around in the game and confuses himself as he trips out. He realizes that he isn't supposed to float around, and freaks out. 4. Seaman. It's like Hey You, Pikachu, but more weird and annoying. You don't know how weird this game is until you play it yourself. PBG shows off how the seaman are born, which is creepy enough. The game involves a lot of clicking. The seamen talk to each other and even eat each other. PBG reads the manual that says that you need to be prepared to look after the seaman. PBG can live without it! 3. Gaball Screen. '''This is similar to Prodius, where it feels like a dream, but more like a fever dream. PBG is upset that he is playing as a shoe. What is going on? This is a licensed game for the Playstation, and PBG tries to explain the point of the game. The further PBG went into the game, the more he needed the CD's. PBG becomes determined to buy every CD. '''2. Sonic Dreams Collection. PBG finally played a Sonic game, and he won't be the same ever again. This game is unsettling. PBG customizes his character. PBG couldn't figure out Eggman Origin. The main games are Sonic Movie Maker and My Roommate Sonic. Sonic Movie Maker has the player make Sonic movies, but not really. It's really weird. My room mate Sonic is even weirder. PBG wants the game to stop! 1. LSD Dream Emulator. PBG isn't even sure that this is a game. He thinks he has been transported to an alternative dimension. This game is disturbing. PBG wanted to see everything he could possibly see in the game, while at the same time being incredibly freaked out. PBG has no idea what LSD Dream Emulator is about, and doesn't know if there is any kind of goal. PBG played for hours walking around looking at stuff, some things that actually made his jaw drop. And sometimes there are cutscenes that use real life action footage. PBG lists strange side effects of playing LSD Dream Emulator. PBG lies on his chair twitching. PBG opens a lootcrate. Todd is helping PBG out. He finds a Deadpool T-shirt, and a Deadpool figure. There is Walking Dead soap on a rope ears. PBG wants to wear it like a necklace, or put it in the shower and not tell his wife! PBG shows a walking dead fugure. There is a zombie pin. PBG wears the Deadpool shirt on his head. Trivia * Smiley Man is seen in the Gameboy Camera segment in one of the photos. He can also be seen on the shelf behind PBG. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos